New Rival
by Kaikitsune13
Summary: Both Nekoma and Karasuno are invited to a newly developed school which wanted to see how good their volleyball team was on this trip they meet two very interesting characters, Kai and Solice, the ace and captain of the team. Will Karasuno and Nekoma be able to defeat this new rival duo or not?(All characters from Nekoma and Karasuno)
1. Chapter 1

**~Nekoma and Karasuno POV~**

Tanaka stared at the map confused as ever, " Hey, are you sure they gave us the right map?" He exclaimed questioningly to his captain as he glanced back.

Sawamura pinched the bridge of his nose, "Why did we even give him the map Sugawara?"

Suga smiled at that, " cause I felt he could handle it." Kuroo narrowed his eyes at that and gave Suga a mischievous smirk as Suga looked back at him. The two teams walked for hours on end in what seemed to be a circle. Everyone soon became exhausted and stopped to take a breath and see how tanaka messed up.

" How did you get us lost!?," Kuroo finally said in rage at the the vicious Karasuno spiker.

" Like I know what school is in the center of a forest !," He growled back in anger of being blamed.

" Why don't we just ask him, he seems friendly enough and he's wearing the school's uniform!" Hinata had finally piped in after wanting to talk but was told to be quiet till they got to the school. At what hinata said everyone paused to see the small figure approach them.

"Hello…." He was small with white hair that was braided on one side into small short braids and his eyes were a light blue. His skin was as pale as sand but you could feel determination within his large blue eyes.

 **~Kai's POV~**

"Hello," I calmly say as I stare at them. I bow in respects and begin to speak calmly. "Excuse me, it seems that you're lost and I was wondering if in any way I was able to help." With that both captains stared at me I begin to feel uncomfortable.

" Oh my, aren't you polite…" the bed head claimed his wicked cheshire cat smile.

" He is, isn't he " The Karasuno captain said with a smile.

" Uh well, I guess I'll wait for Solice since he's the only one missing now…" The bed head raised his eyebrow in suspicion.

" We are suppose to meet both the captain and ace of Kitsuna, are you saying you're the captain or ace?" He said with a smirk. At that exact moment I felt a large arm go around my shoulder.

" That's right, Kai here is our ace" Solice exclaims as I look up at him, He has white hair as well and both sides are braided into short braids kind of forming a mohawk in a sense, his eyes a deep blue and his skin was darker. He also has a friendly glow to him. Suddenly I see a orange messy hair guy run up to me.

" Like the little giant!" he says grabbing my shoulders with a huge smile on his face.

" Uh no, I believe our styles are completely different although I somewhat wish I was like him." I say with a smile to not make him sad.

" Oh, true a lot of people have different styles, Oh and by the way how tall are you?" He cocks his head to the side like a puppy.

" Well I'm 154 centimeters…" I look down slightly embarrassed that I wasn't as tall as some of them were and shuffle nervously.

" You're shorter then me," He looks down at me, " Someone who's shorter than me and Nishinoya-senpai!" He yells.

" Now now, don't make Kai anymore uncomfortable about his height then he already is." Solice exclaims as he places one of his hands on my head like he usually does. " Anyway we should head to the school now." I look up and turn around and begin to walk away.

"Please follow us and stay on the trail, that way you don't get hurt." I say as I glance back and continue walking forward.

 **~Nekoma and Karasuno POV~**

" Hey Kenma, what do you think of those two," Hinata whispered into Kenma's ear.

" What can I think of them, they seem mysterious and slightly intimidating to be honest." Kenma says looking up from his game.

" Pffft! As if we're going to destroy them at the end of this week!" Yamamoto yelled out with mixed laughter. Just as he stared ahead he saw both Kai and Solice glance back with a look of " Is that so, well then you better be prepared " and piped down after that intimidating seen.

" Jeez that was scary who knew someone could just give you a glance like that," Lev mumbled as he had seen what happened.

" Who knows they probably think we're weak " Yaku said as he narrowed his eyes, "but we'll show them." he clenched his fist in determination. We slowly approached a large building that looked like a university in a foreign country it was a white building with black tiling for the roofing. We slowly walked through the gates and stood gave a complete astonished expressions in amazement of the gorgeous building.

"Well then, here's your official welcome," Kai said as he and Solice both bowed, " Welcome to Kitsuna academy it's a pleasure to have you here."


	2. Chapter 2

**~Kai's POV~**

I sigh as I look at the bathroom mirror. It's been exactly one day since Nekoma and Karasuno have arrived here, and since Solice and I live in a large house together since both of our parents help out with rent. So that being said the school administer had told use to let both Nekoma and Karasuno live with us till they leave back to their schools.

" Kai? are you alright?" I hear Solice say in a worried tone of voice.

" Yeah…" I say as I open the door. " Just a bit worried that I don't make a good impression on them, I guess."

"Aw, Come on! don't worry about it, you're doing fine." He smiles and pats me on the shoulder before hugging me tightly.

"Solice, please loosen your grip your going to break my ribs." I mumble softly into his chest.

" Oh, sorry kai, I forget how small you are at times." He chuckles before.

"That's really mean of you to say Solice" I say before laughing.

 **~Time Skip~**

 **~ Nekoma and Karasuno POV~**

"What do you think of their ace Kageyama!?"Hinata yelled into kageyama's ear.

" DAMMIT, DON'T YELL IN MY EAR!" He screeched back at hinata.

"Ok Ok, sorry but what do you think of him?" Hinata cocked his head to the side in wonder.

" I really don't know he's short and quiet, also he seems like he's really shy." Kageyama said while putting his pointer finger and thumb to his chin to think.

" Still those kind are dangerous." All of a sudden Kuroo appeared out of nowhere.

" How so?" Lev asked questioningly as he leaned over hinata due to his height.

"Well, you underestimate them just by looks and maybe just maybe they beat you also they might be extremely observant." He explained as if it were a ghost story. They slowly approached the gymnasium, which had a glass sunroof and the building was mainly white with a pale blue fox logo on it.

"Jeez, how fancy…." Tanaka muttered due to his jealousy.

"Isn't it?" they turned around to see Solice.

"Oh, woah Solice don't sneak up on us like that!" Kuroo said with a slight pouty face, "Where's Kai by the way?"

"Oh, he's taking his time getting here." He exclaims with a smile. Just as he had said that he began to open the door to the gymnasium and hinata and a few others bolted in within seconds of the door opening.

"HYAAAA IT'S SO HIGH AND BRIGHT!" They screeched.

 **~Time skip~**

 **~ Kai's POV~**

I stare at the cherry blossoms as they fall in rhythmic patterns. Occasionally one or to landing on my head, and causing me to pluck them out of my hair. I slowly approached the school grounds and already I could hear the orange haired male on Karasuno's team yelling on how amazing the gym was. I walk to the gym door and remove my shoes and step in only to be smothered by a large figure.

"Tiny fox you've arrived finally!" I get a quick peek at my "harasser" his gray hair and cat like smile was all I caught and at that I began to squirm uncomfortably.

"Excuse me, you're going to break my ribs if you squeeze any harder," I struggle to speak as his arms were so tight around my small body.

" Oh, sorry I didn't mean to. I mean I'm really excited to see you that's all!" his eyes showed his excitement as he let me go.

" I see, well I'm very flattered to hear that." I smile at him as I put on my athletic shoes, " well it's glad to see someone who's excited to see me but why are you?" I look at his face to see his expression, which stayed the same with his full toothed grin and eyes sparkling.

"You seem really cool you know, being small and an ace. I think that's really admirable, I want to be an acce someday too!" He smiled pointing to himself, " I'll become even better than you!" At that I just smiled and got a bit excited that someone I was going to play against had so much ambition, although he reminded me of the small orange haired kid on Karasuno. I then went to go by Solice who was watching Karasuno's setter.

" He's good, his passes are accurate and talented." He said staring at kageyama in amazement.

" Is that so?" I glance up at him to see him nodding and focusing on kageyama's setter skills. " That means we have to find a way to counteract it, am I correct captain?"

"Yes, you are Kai-" he and I pause as we see the orange hair jump and do a quick that seemed to shake the whole floor.

" Amazing huh Kai…." He smirks and starts to walk away and I follow trying to figure out a way to block it.

 **~Hinata and Kageyama~**

"Hmph, that showed them." Kageyama huffed as he grabbed a ball to start practicing his serves.

"Did you see the look on the captain's face! He was so shocked!" hinata yelled jumping into the air excitedly.

" Keep your voice down, their ace has really good hearing and will take that as a challenge and he probably spikes way stronger than you do and is better at basics than you." Kageyama said blank faced to Hinata.

"WHAT THE HECK, KAGEYAMA!" Hinata tackled him in rage/playfulness.

 **~ Time passes ~**

 **~Kai POV~**

I stretch out my arms as I walk down the path with Solice and both Nekoma and Karasuno back to our house. As we begin to approach the house I hear loud meowing.

" Kai, did you forget to feed Mishka this morning?" He says raising an eyebrow to me.

" Oh shoot, that's what I forgot to do!" I run to the house and open the fence quickly, dashing to the front door, removing my shoes and hurryingly feed my cat Mishka. "Oh my poor baby, I'm so sorry, I was out of whack today." I stroke his back lightly as she eats as fast as a racehorse.

Eventually as everyone settles down, I cracked opened an english book I had been dying to read. It was called "The Outsiders", I was pretty good at english in school so I decided to try and read an english book. I had already made it to chapter three after half an hour of peace that was about to end.

"WAHHHHH" I hear someone yell causing me to jump up.

"YOU JERK GIVE IT BACK! RESPECT YOUR SEMPAI!" I hear someone yell viciously causing me to become curious about the situation. I slowly walk down the hallway and peer into the room only to see a tall blonde with glasses holding a volleyball in one hand and a volleyball magazine.

"I'll respect you when you make it to 177 cm, shrimp." He said smirking just as he said he turned and saw me peering into the room and I felt someone put their arm around my shoulder only to see it was Karasuno's captain.

"Let me introduce you to everyone," He said with as smile. I nodded looking at all the faces in the room and was gently pulled into the room.

"Well, then let's begin getting to know each other, Ok?"

 **Hello to all who are reading this fanfic. I just wanted to say that I apologize I haven't been uploading a new chapter in awhile. I would if I could don't get me wrong but school is getting in the way so I kinda have to balance this and school. ( that's it for personal life)**

 **Also I wouldn't mind that you as the readers tell me what you wanna read or want me to improve on so you can enjoy the story more so don't forget to review and stuff like that. It also gives me a ton of motivation on continuing this fanfic and making it one of my first ones ever.**

 **Ok! that's all for now once again thanks for reading. ;P**

 **~Kai~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ugh, I'm so bad at updating….**

 **So sorry, for the long wait.**

 **Anywho I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Not that it is any good at the moment...**

 **~Kai~**

 **~Kai's POV~**

" Well, then let's get the introductions done and over with I'm Sarawara, this is Sugawara, Asahi, Nishinoya, Tanaka, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Hinata, and Kageyama. A few of our players couldn't come all the way up here so, Yeah." Sarawara said as he sat down pretzel legged.

" Ah well enough of their babbling let's introduce you to our team," He grabs my shoulder and spins me around to stare into all of Nekoma's beady cat like eyes. "I'm Kuroo, this is Kenma, Lev, Yamamoto, Yaku, Inuoka, Nobuyuki, Shohei and Yuki" He says with a Cheshire cat smile widely spread across his face.

" Pleasure to me you all," I say with a bow.

" You're so formal Kai, there's really no need for it around us." Sugawara says with a soothing tone in his voice. " Also, Kai what's your nationality along with Solice's?" He says staring at me as if I was an alien of some sort.

" Oh, Well I'm half Russian and half french as for Solice he is full Russian." I say back to him cautiously.

"OH, THAT'S SO COOL SO YOU'RE A FOREIGN EXCHANGE STUDENT?!" both Hinata and Lev screech in amazement .

" Don't you have to be really smart for that?" Kuroo asked with a curious tone.

" Yes, we both were the tops of our classes back in Russia." I attempted to explain.

" Oh, well what is your favorite color?" Hinata chimed in with a large smile.

" I like blue and any type of blue to be honest." I say with a smile.

 **~Time skip~**

After a long time of answering question upon question, I eventually escaped the room in order to go to bed. I walked to my bedroom collapsing on the fluffy goodness, grabbing a pillow and burying my face with in it and sighed.

" You look dead," Solice said as he sat next to me and placed his hand on my head. Lacing his long fingers in my pale hair and rubbed my scalp soothingly with the tips of his fingers.

"Cause I am! They ask so many questions at once!" I say sitting up with a tired look on my face.

"Well we should go to bed right?" He says with a calm and relaxed smile and removes his hand from my hair.

" Yes, anyway it kinda sucks for you since you had to give up your room and stay in mine, huh?" I look at him awkwardly trying to make myself not so stressed out.

"Nope, not really. It kinda reminds me of when we were younger and had sleepovers, sharing the same bed, you know when the days were good." He says as he leans back on the bed staring blankly into the ceiling.

" I guess, anyway let's go to bed, so that way we practice better tomorrow." I say with a yawn and crawl into the bed, Solice does the same and we slowly drift off to sleep.

 **~Next morning~**

I awoke to a loud clatter of dishes and yelling which drove me out of bed with concern. I bolted into the kitchen to find both teams including Solice making breakfast in a kitchen that wasn't meant for that many people to be within it.

"Hey Kai looks like you woke up!" Solice shouted at me as he turned to look at me showing off a glob of flour on his left cheek and smiled big,

"Congrat! What are you doing by the way!?" I shout back due to all noise.

"Breakfast for you, cause you've been working so hard to make this little volleyball thing happen." He says with a broad smile.

"Huh?" I say with a confused tone.

 _ **~flashback, Solice POV~**_

" _Wait, who came up with this idea and planned it?" Sugawara asked as he sat next to Daichi._

" _Ah well I came up with the idea and Kai organized and planned everything," I say with a happy tone," sometimes I think he's too smart for his own good. I should probably do something to thank him."_

" _What about making him breakfast or something?" Sugawara piped in with a hearty smile._

" _That will work, I'll go get started," I say as I get up to head toward the kitchen._

" _We'll help too!" most of Nekoma and Karasuno yell and jump up._

" _Huh? Why are you helping, not that I don't appreciate it, it's just you don't need to." I say concerned._

" _We kinda do need to thank him for taking time out for us to be here, right?" Kuroo claimed getting up lazily._

" _Alright let's do this!" Nishinoya as he rolls up his sleeves._

 **~flashback over, Kai POV~**

" You didn't have to do this, I was happy do it." I with a small smile.

"Bogus! You deserve it for all your hard work! Now shut up and let us do it." Solice responded in a serious yet joking manner.

" Alright, but please don't make too big of a mess." I say and leave to the porch.

Once I reach the porch I begin to relax in a chair. It was extremely warm being as it was usually cold and I began to doze off. Just as I do I feel two paws push down on my stomach with an uncomfortable amount of force. I look down to see my grey cat curling up onto my stomach.

"He really looks comfortable…" a small yet calming voice said from behind me.

"Oh kenma! Jeez you scared me there." I smile sweetly at him.

"Oh I'm sorry, Solice told me to come and get you because he is done with breakfast." He said looking up from his game.

" Ok, I'll be right in." I claim and glance at him as I leave. I walk into the dining room and see the majority of both teams eating and covered in some sort of food like substance, I quickly glance at the kitchen only to have Solice avert my attention.

"Try the food Kai it's super good!" I smile and begin to eat, "You are correct you all did a nice job." I smile at all of them, "This afternoon is when the training camp begins, I hope you have all grown accustomed to staying here, and I wish you the best of luck." I smile mischievously.

 **~Timeskip~**

 **~ Nekoma and Karasuno POV ~**

" How the hell do they run so fast for so long." Tsukishima exclaimed harshly panting.

" I know right when they said a light jog, I thought just a slow paced jog they really are going to be hard to beat with lungs like that." Yamamoto hissed as he continued to run uphill.

" You do know complaining gets you nowhere, correct?" Kai had appeared out of nowhere like a ghost and was jogging in between Tanaka and Yamamoto. Both teams screamed in shock and had made it to the top.

" Kai! Quit scaring us really, Asahi is on the verge of fainting because of it!" Nishinoya yelled.

" Ah, I'm so sorry," Kai quickly bowed, " I really can't help it, it is a lack of presence." Kai smiled bashfully.

"Alright, let's get moving!" Solice yelled urging both teams. By the end of the day no one on Nekoma or Karasuno could walk by the time they got back to the house they were all out like a light.

" Hey, Kai?" Hinata mumbled sleeply.

"Yes?" Kai responded looking at him curiously

"Tomorrow we get to play volleyball, right?" Kai smiled and chuckled softly.

"Yes, tomorrow we get to play volleyball." Kai urged Hinata into his futon and before he knew it he was already asleep.

 **~Kai & Solice POV~**

"Come here, tough guy." Solice yawned opening arms and having Kai collapse in them.

"I'm tired," Kai said before looking up at him and nuzzling into his embrace as Solice pulled him in the bed and pulled the covers over both of them.

"Me too, so let's go to sleep." Solice grumbled sleepily before sleeping. Kai sighed and smiled before doing the same, besides tomorrow was going to be very exciting.


End file.
